Oliver and Percy's Acceptance
by Spark Lady
Summary: Oliver Wood & Percy Weasley are an un-likely couple but they just happen to be in love, what will come of it? FLUFF!!! SLASH Pg-13


Oliver fell silent and gently placed one hand over his lover's mouth. The boy beneath him tried to wiggle free.  
  
'Percy! Ssh I think some ones coming,' Oliver whispered frantically. Jumping out of Percy's bed and scrambling under it. Percy reached for his wand.  
  
'Lumos,' he muttered into the semi dark room, lighting it with his wand tip. Just as he was about to make Oliver get up off the floor and come back to bed the door to their dormitory flew open. Harry Potter had just rushed in. Percy sat up in bed.  
  
'Hello Harry,' he said curtly almost annoyed that Harry had burst in on him and Oliver, as they were about to kiss. Harry panted for a few moments to catch his breath.  
  
'Have you seen Oliver? I really need to speak to him!' the young boy cried frantically his eyes darting to Oliver's un slept in bed.  
  
'As you can see. He is not here. Probably off somewhere with a broom between his legs, as always,' Percy added giggling to himself.  
  
'Well,' Harry said quickly as he exited, 'If you find that boyfriend of yours make him come and find me. The little sod owns me 5 galleons!' With that the door slammed behind him and Oliver leapt up looking triumphed. Percy glared at his lover with amusement in his eyes.  
  
'Now why on earth would you want to be hiding from your star Quidditch player?' Percy asked as Oliver picked up his wand pointed it to his bedside table and muttered, 'Accio'. A piece of crumpled parchment flew across the room straight into the Captain's hands. He passed it to Percy with a grimace. Written in messy and scrawled, identifiably Oliver's, were the words.  
  
"I, Oliver Wood, Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team promise to give, Harry Potter the sum of 5 galleons in the event of Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff with more than 50 points in Sunday's upcoming match."  
  
Underneath this writing was the signature of the two boys.  
  
Oliver sighed. 'I'm utterly broke and stupid Ravenclaw beat them with 120 points never mind 50!'  
  
'Its ok. Harry will soon forget your little bet. Now come here and give me that kiss I was promised earlier.' Oliver looked up and smiled. Such a lovely smile, Percy thought, my boyfriend is the most beautiful boy alive.  
  
Oliver crossed the room and sat down gently on the end of the seriously rumpled bed. He looked at the tall and gangly red head sitting in front of him. How could anyone not love him? He was 6ft with long and slim limbs, milky white skin dotted with lucious freckles and a head of thick flame red hair. Just as their lips met and grazed each other Oliver whispered.  
  
'I love you.' his fingers dived in Percy's burnt auburn locks and he held his loved one close. Never wanting to let him go. Percy shivered under Oliver's touch and held him closer.  
  
Being brainy and generally over looked as a nerd Percy Weasley never in a million years thought he could attract some one as amazingly gorgeous and popular as Oliver Wood. Oliver wasn't skinny and he certainly didn't have an obtrusive colour hair. He was muscular and lean. With soft features, dark blonde treacle coloured hair and beautiful brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned which came from all his time out on the quidditch pitch and his hands rough and manly.  
  
Percy was quite different with his flame red hair, bright, piercing blue eyes and delicate feminine features that were sweet and made you want to protect him. In their fifth year at Hogwarts after sharing a room for all that time, they fell in love. Half way through their 7th year they were now an official couple and besotted with each other.  
  
'I'm all muddy from Quidditch practise, be right back I just need to have a quick shower,' Oliver annouced standing up and ripping his dirty robes off and dropping them on the floor. Percy watched in pleasure as bit by bit his golden haired lovers sun kissed body was revealed. He sat back to watch the beautiful sight of the Captains exterior, toned by years of exercise on a broom, wander across the room for his towel.  
  
'Accio towel,' Percy said raising his wand and catching it as it soared across the room and fell into his hands.  
  
'Hey! That's not fair! I'm wandless and naked you can't steal my towel.' Hands on hips Oliver whipped round.  
  
'Hhmm,' was all Percy could manage. Oliver Wood naked was so. . .well. . .too amazing for words. His whole body was taut and tight. The right amount of muscle and definition, he was so hard he looked like he'd been carved out from marble. But it was his thighs that drew Percy's attention. Gulping and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he left Oliver to rip the towel from his hands.  
  
'Thank you Mr. Weasley. . .and stop perving over my thighs!' he brushed his lips against Percy's reddening ears and exited the room with a soft laugh. 


End file.
